


Skin to Skin

by GummyBunny



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Consent, Mutation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBunny/pseuds/GummyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate interaction between Kaneda and what could still be considered Tetsuo; It's exactly what you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly for shits and giggles, and even includes a bonus half-assed closing. Even so, comments and criticism are welcome. I don't want to make the same mistakes twice, after all.

With his back against the wall of the stadium, and a sinuous appendage wrapped around his throat, Kaneda gazed upon the mass of human flesh before him as a small flood of organs and tendrils slithered forward to restrain him. Shouldn't Tetsuo know by now that he wouldn't run away? Not that he minded the little tremors that ran up his spine as his partner's feelers ran over his limbs, or how they squeezed ever-so-slightly to hold him back; it just seemed a touch redundant. He couldn't help but smile as he attributed this to Tetsuo's fear of losing his sweet Kaneda. How cute.

The appendage around his neck gently pulled him forward, as the rest got to work on tearing away his clothes. Just the unnecessary bits, however; His jacket and gloves could go, for example, but his shirt and pants could remain for now. Tetsuo preferred to tease his prey before giving him what he so desperately wanted.

Kaneda let out a soft groan as he slid himself down, allowing the tentacles to explore him as his clothing was pulled away, and the thick ribbon of flesh around his throat loosened to massage his Adams apple, only to slither down to the collar of his shirt to tug on the fabric. God, Tetsuo hadn't really even started, but Kaneda could already feel his blood rushing southward as his anticipation intensified. His lungs contracted, and he held back a whine as a tendril grazed across his nipple, and pressed slightly on the tender flesh. This was apprehensively followed with slow, circular motions as Kaneda's wrists were pressed behind his back. All the while, a second tentacle had taken up teasing the hem of his pants, careful to only graze the edge of the small tent-like bulge that had formed over his crotch.

He grit his teeth. _That fucking tease_... Even with a dozen feelers ghosting over his form, none of them touched him where he really needed it. As much time as Kaneda wanted to remain there, part of him just wished Tetsuo would tear away at him already, rather than trying his patience.

As the hem of his shirt was pulled over his head to rest behind his neck, he breathed deep and begged, "Just fucking do something already, please..." 

Kaneda's annoyance wasn't a challenge to detect, and the amorphous mass seemed to heave slightly in response, but still dragged one of his tendrils back up Kaneda's neck to stroke his jaw and gently prod at his lips.

A soft chortle escaped him before he held his mouth ajar for the appendage to glide through. Despite the bitter taste, Kaneda couldn't help but swirl his tongue over the thick, snake-like mass, nor did he have the ability to choke back his moans as the fleshy member pressed the back of his throat. Albeit Tetsuo wouldn't deny the pleasure he derived from this, it was really only a tactic to quiet his partner while he worked his pants off. The garment was tossed aside, and Kaneda winced as the surprisingly algid air hit his erection.

A few rubbery extremities fondled the head of his cock, causing his hips to buck forward as he shuddered beneath the touch of these warm, ribbon-like extensions. He groaned, writhing in his restraints... God, he was so hard it ached, but _fuck_ , if Tetsuo wasn't going to make him wait for it...

His cries were muffled by the fleshy appendage in his mouth, but his partner took notice of this, removed the pulsing extremity, and put it to better use by petting Kaneda's cheek. Through desperate moans, he was able to force out a hoarse plea for more. As if Tetsuo would allow him this so easily. Still, a few tendrils, separate from those already caressing his partner, slid themselves along his legs towards his crotch, and very deliberately began to stroke and fondle his erection.

It just wasn't enough... Even as Tetsuo began to drag these feelers over the length of his cock, it was done so listlessly that it only left him yearning for his partner to go further.  
His already plodding movements slowed to a halt at the sound of Kaneda's pitiful groans; He was so cute when he was in desperation. Fine, he could satisfy his lust. There was no real use in waiting any longer, since he already had him in the palm of his hand at this point. Tetsuo wasted no time in picking up his pace, arousing a few fevered cries from his partner, who was clearly appeased by this, as he even started thrusting slightly in rhythm with the motion of his tendrils... So, why not take things a little farther?

Even through the haze of ecstasy that had spread through him previously, Kaneda was aware of every movement of Tetsuo's flesh over his, from the gentle caressing of his hips and abdominals to the subtle pulsing of the vice-like appendages that held him back, and the hot, slick jerking of his cock. It excited him, to say the least, and kept him ever anticipating the next supple touch, or gentle advancement made against him to push him even closer to his limit. Still, he was desirous. As much as he indulged in the fact that Tetsuo finally started catering to what he so needed, there was still so much he could do to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as a few prodding tentacles of flesh skimmed along his inner thigh, massaging the muscle, and alluring him to part his legs. His heart throbbed, threatening to burst, as one of the appendages felt along the cleft of his ass, only to gently push deeper to where he was most tender.

Kaneda's cheeks flushed bright red, and his brow furrowed as he put every ounce of concentration into holding himself back. This was the sort of thing Tetsuo loved to see, and he even slid one of his fleshy tentacles along Kaneda's shoulder and neck to lightly caress the straining muscles. He did deserve the affection, after all. The end of the tendril pressed and teased the puckered hole, making Kaneda shudder. Once his body had grown accustom to these experimental movements, Tetsuo wasted no time thrusting into him.

"T-Tetsuo...!!" He practically choked on his partner's name, and let out a sudden yelp as the visceral mass pressed into him. A low stream of curses passed his lips as the pulsing organ pushed deeper. Fuck, there was a twinge of pain that came along with this, but it was masked by that hot stretch, leaving him practically breathless. It slid across sensitive inner walls with slow, calculated thrusts as it acquired a feel for him. Its movements were tentative, but still evicted a variety of pleasured noises from Kaneda, regardless of how hard he tried to silence himself.

Things were a blur of flesh and heat, but through his daze, Kaneda felt two more appendages attempting to follow suit, causing his legs to quiver as he pushed back against them. He bit down hard on his lip, attempting to keep himself under control. Without hesitation, the appendages were ploddingly pulled out, only to immediately be forced back in, causing him to let out a subdued cry.

From there, Tetsuo quickened his pace, and Kaneda's body reacted immediately; The instantaneous feeling of being filled saddled him with as much pain as it did pleasure. It burned slightly, but hell, he could get past that, and spread himself a little wider in order to accommodate for the massive extremities. In the midst of it all, a stream of fleshy tendrils and appendages had crawled over the moaning youth. Their touch was warm, and deliberate; Most of them sought to pet, brush or lick every bit of accessible skin they could find, causing him to shiver under their touch, while the rest slid along Kaneda's neck and waist; They squeezed tightly as they pulsed, enveloping him, threatening not to let go as the appendages inside him forced themselves deeper, slipping through his insides, thrusting into him over and over. He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and a string of saliva sliding through the end of his mouth as he leaned back into this strange embrace. He could hardly hold back as Tetsuo fucked him so fast, so hard, so... Passionately. Between the obvious groans, gasps, sweet nothings, and soft moans, Kaneda called out his lover's name, over and over.

 _Tetsuo, Tetsuo, Tetsuo, Tetsuo_... 

A prickly sensation started in his abdomen as the feelers previously playing with Kaneda's erection massaged a bead of precum into his cock head, and continued from where they left off. Touching him, sliding over him, encompassing his cock... This combined with the continued thrusts, gentle squeezing, and explorative tentacles gliding over him... It practically felt dream-like as he was slipping away. With a harsh inward breath, he let go; his fits clenched, his back arched, and his face was plastered with a silent scream conveying a variety of emotions; Pain, pleasure, sadness, relief. He lay there, gasping for air as fondling appendages receded, and were replaced by a few to sit him up, and pull him close, but even that couldn't calm Kaneda's shuddering... Not immediately, anyway.

As his breathing slowed and his body stilled, he found himself careening into Tetsuo's flesh; His cheek pressed against a broad strip of muscle, the sound of blood pulsing through it throbbed in his ear, and... Damn it, he turned his head to nuzzle it. Kaneda would probably never admit to himself the sentiment he had towards something he wasn't sure he could consider human anymore, but this only extended to expressing it verbally; It was still Tetsuo, after all, he was just trapped in his form, and searching for tenderness. So, Kaneda had no problem with reclining back, allowing a few viscous tendrils to encircle him, nor did he mind planting a kiss on a smaller one that had been brought up to stroke his hair. As his consciousness slowly faded, his dignity followed. He detested the thought of admitting his affections, but...

Fuck it.

"Tetsuo." He sighed drowsily as he sought to be closer to his lover's warmth. Followed by a few tendrils that refused to let go, he positioned himself directly next to him, and gently kissed his side. "I love you."

The tentacles that surrounded Kaneda held him tighter in place. No, no one would take him. Tetsuo would never allow himself to lose someone so precious to him.

As his mind slowly betrayed him, and he drifted into sleep, Kaneda couldn't help but smile.


End file.
